Someone Like You
by DamonInuLover23
Summary: AU. Kagome lives in New York, working in Human Resources, what happens when one day she falls into the arms of the man of her dreams...But, Runs away in fear of getting hurt... Will she allow him a chance? Or will She miss out on the Greatest love affair?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own any Inuyasha Characters. They all Belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks.**

AU. Kagome was a simple girl, she always was humble with herself and her family. She moved to New York to work in Human Resources in New York Hospital. Her life was the same repetitive motion, Until she met Him; He changed her world… Follow the Rollercoaster of a ride, they both end up going on, Told in Diary Entries.

September 3rd, 2011- 9:30 am

Dear Diary,

How are you? You are the best Friend I could ever have; you hold all my secrets… I trust you so much.

Look at me, talking to you like you have feelings. (Sigh) Work was well, Work. I have been second guessing myself if moving here, to New York was the right Decision… I can't complain, I mean, I have met some wonder people here. But, to move from Japan, to New York…? I don't know…

I miss my Family, I mail them letters, every week to insure them I'm fine. I miss my annoying little brother… Crazy right?

Well, at least I have you to keep me somewhat sane. Today I am going to go for a run in Central Park, then maybe see a movie with Sango. Sango is what you would call, a Girly-Tom boy.

She is black belt in Martial Arts, and knows Kick Boxing. She is totally the last girl you want to mess with.

I'm more the Yoga, and runner type of girl. She's been a really good friend, and have made friends through her.

I have met the firey-red head Ayame Wolfe. She's engaged to Kouga Wolfe, they are both Wolf Demons, and they work on Wall-street, and are very good at what they do.

I also met, Rin Hanaka, very sweet woman, she loves to party a lot. She very spontaneous, and funny; Rin is one of the head Managers at New York Hospital.

They are very good friends, they have set me up on Blind dates before and they haven't worked out; most of them didn't work out.

So, I made them promise to let me find a guy on my own. Reluctantly, they agreed.

Well, I'm gonna clean up a bit then go for my run.

Talk to you later!

Love,

Kagome

* * *

><p>This is a new Story I'm starting... Please Review!<p>

Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

September 5, 2011- 9:41 pm

Dear Diary,

So, I ended up going to the movies with Sango on Saturday. We went and saw the Smurfs, I loved it, and she's the Horror lover, so not so much. Lol

We ended up going to dinner afterwards and walked around times square for a bit before heading home.

Sunday I was invited to a Picnic by a fellow co-worker, she is a very nice woman. She has four kids, one of which is in College. She was more kept to herself. But, I had a wonderful time, I got to play some volleyball and dance.

I ran into her today, and gave her a thank you note with 40 dollars in it; I know it's not much, but she didn't even need to invite me, but she did, and I had a wonderful time.

Funny thing is thinking about today, I am completely turning red, which is silly, because I know I am acting like a little girl.

Diary, I met a guy today…. OH MY GOODNESSSSS!

Diary! This Man was the epitome of FINE!

It's also Embarrassing how I met him…

So, I was on my way to work this morning, wearing my black pumps, with my form-fitting skirt with my Black Dress shirt. I was speed-walking and I didn't even see the crack on the floor. All I know is, one minute I'm walking, feeling great, next thing; I'm in the arms of this gorgeous man…

He had these Golden Honey eyes that felt like they were looking deep inside my soul. I had to blink several times, trying to make sure that I wasn't imagining. But, he slightly smiled, and started to help me straighten up.

I couldn't find my voice at that point, when he asked me if I was alright. All I could was nod.. ugh I must of looked so stupid to him… He chuckled in his sexy voice and I started to blush…

I brushed off my skirt, quickly thanked him, and walked away as fast as I could….

Diary that is a man I would love to marry….

By the way, when I went for my run, I was out of breath a lot longer than usual… This is weird because I always run… I haven't been off my schedule for the past year…

I don't know, maybe it's something else…? I'm gonna start kick boxing with Sango. Anyways, I never did catch his name, but when I looked back, he was still standing there, smiling… His gorgeous eyes and Silver Hair, that reach down to his equally gorgeous butt.

Anyways, before you start to get weird-ed out, I'ma go to bed, Sango already interrogated me… so yeah…lol

Good Night!

Love,

Kagome

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_

_**Thanks to my wonderful Reviewers that have reviewed. **_

_**I really appreciate it.**_

_**Please continue to read and review. **_

_**Also, Check out the Poll I have currently going on, on my Profile! :)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**xoxo Maribby09**_


	3. Chapter 3

September 7th, 2011- 9:45pm

Dear Diary,

So, am I crazy or something? I can't help but think about him…

He's a STRANGER! And I'm thinking about him! Granted he was gorgeous, almost like one of the Greek Gods, but he was man! Ughhh, there must be something wrong with me; I am talk to a book that will never respond about a man who saved me from falling on my ass….

I there not something wrong with this picture?

That's it! I'm going to see a therapist or I obviously need to get laid…

Oh well, by the way, Diary, I hit my one million mark!

Remember how I told you a couple of years ago that I was going to set aside 20 dollars every paycheck I received?

Well, Since 19 years old, I have set aside 20 dollars, and now I am 26 years, and I hit One million Dollars in my Savings account. So, I hope by the time I am 50 I will have a lot more, and I will Donate it to a Children's Foundation, to help kids not only in Africa, but all over the world get all the necessities they need, like food and water, and clothes and a roof over their head…

Anyways, I am guilty for dipping in there, for giving my family money when they need it.

My Paycheck is split into quarters; My Family, The Kids, Bills, Retirement.

I honestly don't see myself being married anytime soon or having kids, I love kids, I have considered adoption.

But, if I do, it has to be a teenager, because more than have the time the older kids aren't picked, so I want to give a kid a chance to prove that they aren't horrible at all.

I think I'll do two kids, one little kid, and one teenager, so that way the little one has someone to look up to besides me. All I will do, is set the rules, and provide what they need, and then they need to show me what they plan on doing with their life.

Anyways,

I'm going to bed now, Work in the am.

Love,  
>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Everyone!<em>**

**_Sorry I didn't have a chance to update the past two scheduled nights._**

**_Today i will be submitting 2 more posts after this, not consecutively but, it will be tonight._**

**_Please Review!_**

**_xoxo- BeautifulRose23_**


End file.
